thebookclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Apply To be a mod!
Want to be a mod? Apply! It's easy all you need to do is write why you want to be a mod. At this point every day a new person will beome a mod. Nommyzombies should be your next mod. Why you ask? Because she is lovable. Gets along with everyone. Loves the color rainbow, and likes doughnuts? Who doesn't like doughnuts. ~Nommy The hungery games (Approved) I think I should be a mod becuase I will always come to chat and help out. I love books and always will. I really hope you choose me. Becuase I will be a great mod. Please pick me! :) -The hungery games VarinEgo I think I should be mod because I have been going on chat a LOT! And I love books! I have read lord of the rings, Harry potter, hunger games, maze runner, you name it! I am also a funny, nice, sarcastic guy who isn't afraid to give someone a good kick! -Varin ~PoundTheAlarm~ (Approved) I recommend me as a mod because, I am an extremely kind person on chat. I have never put someone down (nor will I) in hurtful ways and I won't put up with meaness from one user to another. I follows the rules and can enforce them without being mean or offensive. And I'm a very good editor, I have good quality edits. Also, I have helped calm chat situations, and finally, I'm a good role model for new users out there. Thank you. ~PoundTheAlarm~ Dedejacob 3 words, I Am Awesome. Katniss&PrimSisterhood I have read alot of books im always online. And love to help out. ~Katniss&PrimSisterhood Katelyn.danita (Approved) I absolutely love books. <3 I also love to write fanfic, and people seem to really love when I write. I can mess around with people, but I can still be serious when I need to be. Also- I'm on a lot. I help people on places like THG wikia a lot when no mods or admins are around and they need help, and I would just really love to be a mod.(: Thanks. <3 Katelyn.danita 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Clarisse Steel I like books and writing so im the perfect mod! Clarisse Steel 00:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Clarisse Steel <3 ArcherOfD12 Hey Im Archer, call me that, and well I want to be a mod because Im just really mad about endless arguments and no mod or admin is on and its just dumb and I want to help fellow mods, admins, users and others help solve problums and I really love helping. ~ArcherOfD12 TheOneandOnlyDistrict3 Hi! I'm Jared. I should be an admin because I'm very considerate to others, unlike my worst enemy on the hgrp Wiki, Upside Down. I try to see all sides of an argument, and I'm very active with wikis! Please, pick me! :) TheOneandOnlyDistrict3 00:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I Am A Superstar!! : ) I want to be a mod so I can protect the chat when and if someone comes in and starts to cuss, spam or harass anyone. :) I Am A Superstar!! : ) 02:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's Me, Haalyle (Approved) I may of just came, but I apply to be mod because I love books, read them all the time and will do my best to come on chat often and stop people from swearing, spaming and insulting other users. I will also do my best to add books or edit any of them. Haalyle 02:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Katniss Jane Mellark I may have only just discovered this wikia but i am loyal to what i believe in and i believe in a safe and happy wiki. I love to write and i have writen a story on the Writing Wiki and on my laptops, i also wrote a song. I really want to keep the wiki safe from immature or inresponsible people. кαтηιѕѕ נαηє мєℓℓαяк ღ 07:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Why I, Jojojohnjohn8676, should be a mod. I should be a mod because I like to solve problems. I'm just gonna hope they aren't math problems. I'm terrible at math. And, I would hand out scratch and sniff stickers to people who were being good. Just because I like scratch and sniff stickers. I'm really nice. I like cheese and rainbows. Happiness is my main priority. Sorry if I spelt that wrong. And because I'm just plain awesome. Dats why I should become a mod. PEACE OUT BRAH Derpy Derp Derp, Tiaraaaa I looove reading and write all my book reviews in detail, I also add a little Spoiler Alert for people who haven't read the book before. I'm also pretty trust worthy, I'd also give all the good girls and boys RAINBOW STICKERS :D. *Laughs Crazily* Welllll. Thats it :3 Daisy c: 18:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC)